l'ange à l'aile noire du Walhalla
by Madeshiko Takishima
Summary: Jäger. Le nom tabou de la famille exclue des Enfers et des Cieux. Haïe à la fois par Satan et par Dieu, les Jäger vont voir leur fils emmené au Walhalla sous l'ordre de Dieu, soi-disant pour le protéger des démons. Mais quel est donc la véritable raison de sa venue au royaume de Dieu ? Et pourquoi le Chérubin Levi a-t-il tant de mal à se détacher du garçon " maudit " ?
1. prologue

Un éclair vint fendre l'air dans un grondement menaçant alors qu'au pied de l'Arbre-Monde, l'Yggdrasil, les archanges protégeaient l'endroit sacré qu'était le Walhalla, priant au pied de l'arbre. Celui-ci brillait d'une lumière vive.

-N'oubliez pas, chaque feuille qui flétrit et tombe représente une vie d'arrachée par les ténèbres. Il ne faut surtout pas que l'Yggdrasil ne se fane et meurt ! Rappela le Séraphin Pixis, encourageant les anges et archanges.

Scrutant le ciel de ses petits yeux ridés, il paraissait calme bien qu'à l'intérieur, ce ne soit tout le contraire. Les nuages autour d'eux étaient noirs et les éclairs violacés venaient se fracasser avec violence plus bas sur le Walhalla et sur la terre des Hommes. Les anges tournoyaient dans les airs, évitant la foudre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient avant de rejoindre l'Yggdrasil, priant pour l'Arbre avec intensité. C'est alors qu'au loin, fonçant tel des torpilles vers eux, une horde de démons et d'anges maléfiques apparut. La nuée d'ennemis semblait déterminée et la plupart des anges se laissèrent aller à la peur qui nouait leurs entrailles.

-Nous sommes fichus ! S'exclama l'un d'eux, à genoux et tout tremblant.

-Rien n'est encore perdu, répondit alors d'un ton sûr et calme le Séraphin Erwin dont les grandes ailes venaient de se déployer derrière lui, ne vous arrêtez surtout pas de prier !

L'ange qui était à genoux à ses côtés le regarda alors avec admiration, impressionné par la stature de son supérieur.

-Les prières ne serviront à rien face à ces enfoirés de démons.

La plupart des anges tournèrent leur tête avec surprise et émerveillement, tombant sur le Chérubin Levi. Petit de taille, ses ailes n'en étaient pas moins imposantes - preuve de sa puissance. Sa peau pâle était assombrie par les nuages et ses yeux à mi-clos d'un gris acier fusillaient les démons qui arrivaient. Déployant ses grandes ailes derrière lui, une bourrasque vint soulever sa chevelure noire dont la base était rasée de près - celle-ci ayant été provoquée par une lance qui frôla sa joue avant de venir se planter dans le dos d'un ange qui priait à genoux au pied de l'Arbre Sacré, pile entre les deux ailes blanches.

L'une des feuilles de l'Yggdrasil se flétrit et tomba sous les yeux apeurés des autres anges.

Levant sa main, le Chérubin Levi fronça un peu plus ses sourcils et de sa voix grave annonça :

-Pour le Walhalla ! Et pour l'Yggdrasil !

D'un coup, une flopée de Chérubins, de Trônes et de Dominations semblèrent surgirent de nulle part et foncèrent à l'aide de leurs grandes et belles ailes sur l'ennemi. Les anges et Archanges regardèrent avec admiration la scène avant que, d'un commun accord, ils ne se remettent à prier avec force, soutenant à leurs manières ceux partis au combat. Le Chérubin Levi regarda de son même air indifférent le Séraphin Erwin qui sourit avant hocher la tête. Se détournant alors du spectacle, Levi sortit de leurs fourreaux ses deux épées et d'un simple battement d'ailes, se propulsa avec vivacité en direction du combat. Embrassant le champ de combat du regard, l'être ailé localisa ses ennemis : les anges maléfiques, et sans attendre, il se mit en position. Donnant un coup d'aile, il se mit à tournoyer et tel un éclair, transperça l'ennemi sans qu'il n'ait pu y voir quelque chose. Déployant brusquement ses ailes, il se stoppa dans les airs avant de repartir de plus belle, ne visant que les anges déchus.

Le problème de ces créatures aux ailes noires, c'était qu'elles étaient difficile à abattre. Étant d'anciens anges ou archanges, elles avaient des pouvoirs que les démons n'avaient pas. Et Dieu savait que le Chérubin Levi haïssait du plus profond de son être ces créatures plus qu'il ne haïssait les démons et les autres créatures des ténèbres. Après tout, Satan est lui-même, un ange corrompu.

Fondant l'air pour trancher ses ennemis en un éclair, Levi s'arrêta dans les airs un moment, regardant ses frères d'armes autour de lui tuer un à un les créatures envoyées par Satan. Puis, la dernière Domination tua le dernier des êtres des enfers qui tomba en poussière. Reprenant leur souffle, les êtres ailés se regardèrent avant de brandir leurs armes en direction du ciel, guidés par Levi qui fit jaillir de sa lame un filet de lumière qui vint éclaircir le ciel du Walhalla. Bientôt, le ciel retrouva sa couleur bleutée et son calme sous le sourire des anges qui se laissèrent aller à la joie et au bonheur d'avoir pu sauver le royaume de Dieu.

Posant pied à terre, Levi alla se poster devant l'Yggdrasil et ferma les yeux, le remerciant en une simple prière. Atterrissant à ses côtés, le Séraphin Erwin sourit et fit de même avant de se tourner en direction de son ami qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne se détournant pas pour autant de l'Arbre Sacré.

Le silence régna durant un moment avant d'être rompu par le blond qui souriait toujours.

-Tu as fait du bon travail, encore une fois.

Le Chérubin ne répondit rien, continuant de fixer l'Yggdrasil de ses orbes grises.

-J'ai une mission pour toi, reprit le Séraphin d'un air grave. Il faut que tu ailles sur Terre.

-Dans tes rêves. Je n'irai pas sur Terre, trouve quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua aussitôt et de manière sèche Levi en se détournant, commençant à partir.

N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, Erwin reprit.

-Justement, si je te le demande, c'est que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Nous avons besoin de retrouver quelqu'un.

-Demande à Petra, elle est forte pour retrouver les gens, répliqua-t-il sans s'arrêter.

-Petra est une Trône ! Seul un Chérubin peux le faire.

En effet, la hiérarchie des anges est bien précise. Allant du simple ange jusqu'au Séraphin et au dessus Dieu : tout en bas, il y a l'Ange, puis en remontant, on a l'Archange, la Principauté, la Vertus, la Puissance, la Domination, le Trône dont fait partie la dénommé Petra, le Chérubin – grade de Levi, et enfin, le Séraphin. Et si une mission est donné à une Domination par exemple, seul une Domination ou un grade au dessus peux effectuer la mission. C'est pourquoi Petra, qui est en dessous de Levi, ne peux effectuer la mission qui lui est demandé.

-Alors demande à la binoclarde.

-Chérubin Levi ! Bon sang ! Je te l'ordonne en tant que Séraphin !

Levi s'arrêta sans se retourner, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Nous avons besoin de le retrouver. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, tu ne peux rien savoir, mais je t'en prie Levi, pour une fois, fais un effort.

-Non.

-Nom de Dieu ! Levi ! S'écria le Séraphin avant de se tourner vers le Ciel et de s'excuser auprès de Dieu pour son impolitesse.

Soupirant, Levi jeta un regard sombre à Erwin qui esquissa un semblant de sourire.

-Tu me casse les couilles, le blond, sérieux.

-Levi, ton langage. Dieu va encore te punir, soupira le Séraphin Erwin.

-Rien à foutre. Dis moi plutôt qui je dois retrouver.

Erwin sembla redevenir sérieux et après un regard vers l'Yggdrasil, lâcha le nom.

-Eren Jäger.

-Hors de question.

Et sans attendre, Levi s'éloigna à tire d'ailes. Erwin ne le laissa pas creuser l'écart entre eux et s'envola à son tour, le suivant. Il n'allait pas arrêter tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté.

-Levi !

-Jamais de la vie !

-Levi !

-Non, c'est non, Erwin.

-Chérubin Levi !

-Un Jäger ! S'emporta alors Levi en se tournant face à Erwin qui se stoppa à son tour. Il s'agit d'un Jäger ! Dois-je te rappeler que Carla, un Séraphin, s'est liée avec un ange maléfique ? Cette famille est haïe autant par Dieu que par l'autre con de Satan ! Pourquoi veux-tu ramener leur gosse au Walhalla ! Tu veux tous nous tuer ?

-Carla est morte en voulant protéger son fils d'un démon et Grisha est porté disparu ! Il faut que tu amène Eren au Walhalla ! Gronda le Séraphin blond.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le noiraud en serrant les poings.

-Je ne peux t'en dire les raisons.

-Alors trouve quelqu'un d'assez con pour accepter, déclara Levi en repartant à nouveau.

-L'ordre vient d'en haut, je ne peux rien dire ! Murmura-t-il en priant pour que personne n'ait pu entendre bien qu'ils soient seuls.

S'arrêtant en soupirant, Levi jeta un regard noir à Erwin.

-Tu m'en dois une.

Et sans attendre, il bifurqua pour aller dans la salle dite de téléportation. Celle-ci permettait d'aller dans le monde des humains sans risques.  
Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle les anges gardien de la porte se tournèrent vers lui, surpris de voir le Chérubin Levi ici, lui qui était réputé pour détester aller sur Terre. Sans plus de cérémonie, il ordonna que l'on ouvre la porte et la traversa rapidement, se retrouvant à traverser les épais nuages avant d'arriver dans le ciel de la Terre des Hommes.

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, soupira le Chérubin Levi avant de commencer sa recherche.

* * *

Merci à **Raffie 13035** d'avoir corriger mon texte qui était... horrible à lire avec tant de fautes. Horreur !

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 1

Le crayon tapait avec frénésie sur le cahier alors que de son autre main, Eren maintenait sa tête, son regard variant entre le bleu et le vert posé sur la fenêtre non loin de lui. Dehors, le ciel était aussi bleu que l'océan, l'air était chaud sans que cela ne soit insupportable. Il faisait beau. Les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants jouaient dans les parcs et Eren, lui, était coincé dans cette fichue salle de classe à attendre que les cours se terminent.

Lâchant un soupir, il détourna ses yeux de l'extérieur pour les diriger vers l'horloge murale qui était accrochée juste au-dessus du tableau noir où son professeur ne cessait de combler l'espace restant de sa craie blanche, rajoutant toujours plus de formules et de chiffres qui donnaient mal au crâne au lycéen.

15h46.

Il eut un nouveau soupir alors qu'il s'avachissait un peu plus sur son bureau de bois individuel où n'était posée qu'une simple feuille vierge, sa trousse et sa règle. Le strict minimum, mais qui ne lui servait pas en cet instant. Là, il n'avait qu'une envie, courir s'enfermer chez lui, seul endroit où il était vraiment en sûreté. Bon, il est vrai que depuis qu'il se faisait passer pour un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il n'a plus eu d'ennuis. Mais aujourd'hui, son instinct lui hurlait de partir se protéger. Que quelque chose allait arriver. Bizarre si ce n'est que jusqu'ici, son instinct s'était avéré efficace et lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie. Surtout depuis que sa mère avait été assassinée et que son père avait mystérieusement disparu.

-Jäger, appela soudain son professeur.

Relevant son regard, le brun attendit que son professeur ne poursuive. N'ayant pas écouté un traître mot de tout le cours, Eren ne savait pas ce que désirait son professeur de mathématiques. C'est pourquoi il gardait le silence, ignorant le regard de ses camarades sur lui.

-J'attends, reprit le plus vieux en posant le manuel qu'il avait dans les mains sur son bureau, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son élève.

Eren ne répondit toujours rien, baillant le plus discrètement possible. Manque de pot, il l'avait vu.

-Bon, Jäger, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Jetant un regard sur l'horloge, il se redressa, leva ses bras en l'air, s'étirant tel un chat et la cloche sonna. Souriant, Eren, comme ses camarades, se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires sous l'air désespéré du professeur qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Sortant donc enfin de sa classe, Eren traversa les couloirs, l'esprit ailleurs, comme souvent lorsqu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il essayait de savoir ce que ça pourrait être, cette menace pesant sur lui. Il regarda à droite, un groupe de terminales qui rigolait en regardant des filles. Inoffensifs. Il regarda à gauche, un groupe de secondes qui s'empressaient d'aller à leur prochain cours. Inoffensifs. Derrière lui, ses camarades qui bavardaient gaiement en prenant le même chemin que lui, celui de la sortie. Inoffensifs bien qu'il fallait se méfier. Devant lui, personne. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de " racailles " ne lui coupe la route, lui jetant un regard en biais en ricanant. Peut-être eux. Bien qu'il soit vrai qu'ils n'aient rien d'effrayant pour le jeune Eren, qui continuait sa route l'air de rien, ignorant ces têtes d'abrutis qui le suivaient.

-Bande d'imbéciles, pensa-t-il.

Bien vite, il se retrouva à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du lycée. Il marcha dans la rue, ignorant toujours le groupe de garçons pourtant pas des plus discrets qui le suivait. Il marchait, d'un pas raisonnable, ni trop lentement, ni trop rapidement. Jouant les innocents au fait que d'ici peu, le groupe accélérera le pas, l'un d'eux, sûrement le chef, le poussera dans la prochaine ruelle pour commencer son travail. Comme il l'avait prédit. Le groupe accéléra, on le poussa dans la ruelle et il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur sale. Les rats courraient au sol, lui arrachant un frisson de dégoût. Feignant l'innocence, il tourna la tête d'un côté et constata qu'il était trop loin de la rue principale pour que quelqu'un ne lui vienne en aide, même par hasard. Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il soupira. Un cul-de-sac. Revenant sur le groupe, il soutint leurs regards.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa question, et pourtant les personnes devant lui riaient comme si c'était la meilleure des blagues. Il soupira, encore.

-Abrutis, lâcha-t-il, faisant cesser les rires.

Est-ce qu'Eren à peur ? Non. Les seules choses qui l'effrayaient ne faisaient pas partis de la Terre.

L'un d'eux s'approcha très près, à tel point qu'Eren pouvait sentir son haleine. Un mélange de cigarettes et de bonbons à la menthe. Apparemment, il fumait en cachette.

-Tu as dit quoi, là ?

Eren sourit moqueusement.

-Abrutis.

Le coup partit. Il se retrouva plié en deux, gémissant sous le coup de genou qu'il venait de se prendre. Le leader du groupe lui agrippa les cheveux et lui releva la tête. Souriant sous le regard noir qu'il recevait de la part du lycéen.

-Microbe, souffla-t-il avant que lui et le reste du groupe ne rigole.

Eren écarquilla les yeux alors que tout son être fut parcouru d'un frisson d'effroi. Non. Pas maintenant. Non. Tremblant, il fit rire le groupe avant d'essayer de se dégager de la prise, s'arrachant des gémissements de douleur, le fumeur le tenant toujours par les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le microbe a peur de nous ?

-C'est toi le microbe ici, merdeux, grogna soudain une voix grave.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Eren se figea, avant que, lentement, il ne lèva les yeux vers le ciel.

Fronçant les sourcils, le groupe l'imita avant de sursauter en découvrant l'homme qui était au-dessus d'eux, dans les airs. Dans son dos, d'immenses ailes blanches se mouvaient pour le maintenir sur place. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle et ses yeux d'acier fixaient le groupe et plus particulièrement Eren en contre bas.

Remarquant que l'attention était détournée de lui, Eren en profita et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du fumeur qui se plia en deux, l'insultant de " petit enculé ". Il se faufila entre le groupe et se précipita vers la rue principale. Manque de bol, le leader le rattrapa et lui tira les cheveux pour le faire revenir en arrière.

Au même moment, dans le ciel, l'ange fonça en un clin d'œil vers le groupe. En un battement de cils, il se retrouvait entre Eren et le fumeur qui tomba en arrière sous la surprise. Les grandes ailes ne pouvaient être dépliées entièrement tant elles étaient grandes, mais la taille de l'être était bien plus petite. Plus petit qu'Eren en tout cas. Celui-ci tressaillit et voulut faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bras entoura sa taille et qu'il se retrouva tel un sac de patates sur l'épaule de l'homme aux ailes immaculées.

Avec puissance, l'ange se propulsa dans les airs, s'approchant toujours plus du royaume de Dieu. Paniquant, le brun commença à s'agiter violemment sur l'épaule du Chérubin Levi qui fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, agacé par l'adolescent.

-Oï ! T'arrête de t'agiter, merde ! Tu as les verres au cul, gamin ?

Eren fut surpris de la grande poésie dont faisait preuve le Chérubin. Les anges n'étaient-il pas censé être polis ? Il semblait qu'il y avait des exceptions. Revenant à la réalité, il vit les nuages les entourer avant qu'une fois traversés, une vive lumière attira son attention. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le Walhalla. Tel un magnifique jardin flottant dans les airs avec en son sommet, l'Yggdrasil, il était entourait d'un halo de lumière qui montrait la sainteté des lieux.

Face à la sublime beauté de l'endroit, Eren en oublia qu'il était sur l'épaule d'un être de Dieu et qu'il se dirigeait vers la Terre du Seigneur. Reprenant donc ses esprits, Eren réussit à envoyer sa jambe dans la tête de l'être ailé qui esquiva le coup de justesse, mais qui, sous la surprise, le lâcha.

Eren regarda le Chérubin Levi s'éloigner de lui alors que lui chutait dangereusement, traversant les nuages pour retourner dans le royaume des être humains. Il regarda la Terre se rapprocher progressivement, alors que lui ne savait plus quoi faire. S'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, il allait terminer sa course en tant que crêpe au sol. Son corps faisait des loopings sans effort lui donnant le tournis. L'air lui fouettait le visage sous la vitesse de la chute. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

Une violente douleur le percuta par la suite, et en ouvrant les yeux, il se découvrit dans les bras du Chérubin, porté telle une princesse. Il rougit malgré tout et plongea son regard dans celui d'acier de Levi qui n'affichait aucune expression, ses sourcils restant froncés sur son visage.

-Merci, laissa échapper Eren avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous ces mots.

Pourquoi l'avait-il remercié ?! Pourquoi il se sentait gêné ?! Pourquoi il rougissait ?! C'était un Chérubin, merde !

-Tsk ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la part du plus vieux.


End file.
